Poszukiwania
by basiasia
Summary: Pewna dziewczyna razem z koleżanką dowiaduje się że są herosami. Jedną z bohaterek nękają dziwne sny. Przed dziewczynami pojawia się trudne wyzwanie. Czy uda się im mu podołać?
1. OBÓZ LETNI

_To jest mój pierwszy fanfic, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Pisałam to na telefonie i to może być powodem jakichś dziwnych słów powstawianych zamiast innych._

_Będę się dodawać regularnie, ale nic nie obiecuję._

_Pozdrowienia dla Misi i Oli. Dzięki za inspiracje._

**LETNI OBÓZ**

Część! Jestem Barbara, ale nazywajcie mnie po prostu Basia lub coś w tym stylu, ok? Zawsze marzyłam by zostać razem z moją przyjaciółką Misią czarodziejami. Jednak los wybrał inaczej. Ogólnie okazało się , że jesteśmy kuzynami. Ale na pewno nie jesteśmy normalnymi kuzynkami ale to wyjaśnię później.  
Ja jestem blond włosą 13 letnią dziewczyną, która teoretycznie ma za dwa tygodnie iść do 1 klasy gimnazjum, lecz niestety nie jest mi to dane. Zjednuje strony czuje jak rozpiera mnie radość i nie mogę się doczekać co się stanie, a z drogiej odczuwam wielki smutek z powodu, że moja rodzina nie powiedziała mi kim jestem. Teraz pewnie sądzisz, że ci powiem, że tru tu tu tu! Jestem czarodziejką. A nie. Figa z makiem. Możecie sobie już wykreślić z listy fajnych osób, którymi mogę być. Ale nie myśl też, że teraz to wam to powiem.  
Ale dobra zaraz do tego dojdę.  
Dwa dni po zakończeniu roku szkolnego pojechałam na obóz sportowy, by rodzice mogli ode mnie odpocząć. Tak chociaż to sobie tłumaczyłam, a tak naprawdę miało mnie to przygotować do mojego życia, które wcale nie miało być usłane różami.  
Więc kiedy w końcu dojechałam na ten idiotyczny obóz, spotkałam tam dziewczynę z która odrazy się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Miała ona piękne brązowe włosy i szaroniebieskie oczy, w których można było czasem dostrzec małe błyskawice. Zostałyśmy przydzielone do jednego domku. Byłyśmy, przeszcęśliwe ponieważ na całym obozie był tylko jeden domek dwuosobowy. Reszta była więcej osobowa. Cały obóz znajdował się w lesie koło małego jeziorka. Jezioro to nazywało się Perto i było to miejsce, w którym zawsze spędzali wolne chwile. Do obozu oprócz domków należały też korty tenisowe, na których odbywały się różnego rodzaju zajęci, a także stołówka.  
Razem z Misią, która jest tylko o kilka centymetrów wyższa ode mnie (a ja mam 160cm.), jesteśmy jedne z wyższych w obozie, więc mamy święty spokój od małych wkurzających bachorów.  
W wolnym czasie, którego nie jest dużo, bo tylko wieczorem, przewidujemy razem nad jeziorem. Misia patrzy się w niebo a ja sobie pływam lub tylko bawię się wodą. Podczas takich momentów na obozie kiedy jesteśmy same rozmawiamy o najróżniejszych rzeczach. Dwa dni przed końcem obozu, kiedy pływałam sobie spokojnie po powierzchni jeziora doszła do mnie pewna bardzo dziwna rzecz.  
- Misia czy zauważyłaś, że podczas tego obozu prawie nikt z nami nie rozmawia?  
-Rzeczywiście, trochę to dziwne. Ale przynajmniej mamy spokój, a to jest dużo lepsze niż odganianie od siebie różnych natrętów.  
-Może i tak. Ale mi się wydaje, że coś się tu dzieje.  
I kiedy to powiedziała zza krzaków wyszedł Szymon. Szymon to chłopak w naszym wieku. Ma krótkie czarne włosy i zielone oczy i byłby przesłodki gdyby nie okropny odór, którym emanował.  
- Hej - zwołał w naszym kierunku.- co tu robicie? Nie powinniście być już w domku. Jest już 22. Macie szczęście że jeszcze nie sprawdzają czy wszyscy są w domkach, ale radzę szybki wracać.  
-Dzięki Szymon! - powiedziała i szybko wyszłam z wody. Misia podał mi mój ręcznik i klapki i szybko ponieśliśmy do domku.- Szymon? Skąd wiedziałeś że nie ma nas w domku i przybiegłeś po nas?-spytałam przenikliwie.  
-chciałem pożyczyć od was obcinacz do paznokci. A kiedy nie było odpowiedzi na moje pukanie to zaglądałem przez okno i zauważyłem, że was nie ma. A że sądzę, że jestem waszym przyjacielem, postanowiłem was poszukać i przyprowadzić do domku.  
Kiedy Szymek skończył mówić byliśmy już pod naszym domkiem. Podziękowałyśmy mu kilkukrotnie i pożegnaliśmy się. Ja i Misia poszłyśmy spać lecz nie mogłyśmy zasnąć dopiero około 24 usłyszała jak oddech Misi się wyrównuje, a Misia powoli zasypia. Po dłuższej chwili przepełnionej niespokojnymi myślami i pytaniami dotyczące przyjaźni z Szymonem i Misią oraz brakiem innych przyjaciół, zasnęłam. Extra jest. Więc tak, jeśli nie jesteś mną, ani nie dostałeś/dostałaś ode mnie pozwolenia to wypierdalaj stąd i oddaj mi komórkę.

Dobra. Więc jeśli już tu jesteś i możesz to czytać to pewnie wiesz, że będę tu pisać swoją małą książeczkę. Będzie ona związana z PJ. Wiem, że wszyscy spodziewają się HP. ale według mnie ten temat został wyczerpany, za to PJ. nie.  
A więc o to pierwszy rozdział.  
A i jeszcze jedno, rozdziały nie będą miały nazw.

Część! Jestem Barbara, ale nazywajcie mnie po prostu Basia lub coś w tym stylu, ok? Zawsze marzyłam by zostać razem z moją przyjaciółką Misią czarodziejami. Jednak los wybrał inaczej. Ogólnie okazało się , że jesteśmy kuzynami. Ale na pewno nie jesteśmy normalnymi kuzynkami ale to wyjaśnię później.  
Ja jestem bląd wlosą 13 letnią dziewczyną, która teoretycznie ma za dwa tygodnie iść do 1 klasy gimnazjum, lecz niestety nie jest mi to dane. Zjednuje strony czuje jak rozpiera mnie radość i nie mogę się doczekać co się stanie, a z drogiej odczuwam wielki smutek z powodu, że moja rodzina nie powiedziała mi kim jestem. Teraz pewnie sądzisz, że ci powiem, że tru tu tu tu! Jestem czarodziejką. A nie. Figa z makiem. Możecie sobie już wykreślić z listy fajnych osób, którymi mogę być. Ale nie myśl też, że teraz to wam to powiem.  
Ale dobra zaraz do tego dojdę.  
Dwa dni po zakończeniu roku szkolnego pojechałam na obóz sportowy, by rodzice mogli ode mnie odpocząć. Tak chociaż to sobie tłumaczyłam, a tak naprawdę miało mnie to przygotować do mojego życia, które wcale nie miało być usłane różami.  
Więc kiedy w końcu dojechałam na ten idiotyczny obóz, spotkałam tam dziewczynę z która odrazy się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Miała ona piękne brązowe włosy i szaroniebieskie oczy, w których można było czasem dostrzec małe błyskawice. Zostałyśmy przydzielone do jednego domku. Byłyśmy, przeszcęśliwe ponieważ na całym obozie był tylko jeden domek dwuosobowy. Reszta była więcej osobowa. Cały obóz znajdował się w lesie koło małego jeziorka. Jezioro to nazywało się Perto i było to miejsce, w którym zawsze spędzali wolne chwile. Do obozu oprócz domków należały też korty tenisowe, na których odbywały się różnego rodzaju zajęci, a także stołówka.  
Razem z Misią, która jest tylko o kilka centymetrów wyższa ode mnie (a ja mam 160cm.), jesteśmy jedne z wyższych w obozie, więc mamy święty spokój od małych wkurzających bachorów.  
W wolnym czasie, którego nie jest dużo, bo tylko wieczorem, przewidujemy razem nad jeziorem. Misia patrzy się w niebo a ja sobie pływam lub tylko bawię się wodą. Podczas takich momentów na obozie kiedy jesteśmy same rozmawiamy o najróżniejszych rzeczach. Dwa dni przed końcem obozu, kiedy pływałam sobie spokojnie po powierzchni jeziora doszła do mnie pewna bardzo dziwna rzecz.  
- Misia czy zauważyłaś, że podczas tego obozu prawie nikt z nami nie rozmawia?  
-Rzeczywiście, trochę to dziwne. Ale przynajmniej mamy spokój, a to jest dużo lepsze niż odganianie od siebie różnych natrętów.  
-Może i tak. Ale mi się wydaje, że coś się tu dzieje.  
I kiedy to powiedziała zza krzaków wyszedł Szymon. Szymon to chłopak w naszym wieku. Ma krótkie czarne włosy i zielone oczy i byłby przesłodki gdyby nie okropny odór, którym emanował.  
- Hej - zwołał w naszym kierunku.- co tu robicie? Nie powinniście być już w domku. Jest już 22. Macie szczęście że jeszcze nie sprawdzają czy wszyscy są w domkach, ale radzę szybki wracać.  
-Dzięki Szymon! - powiedziała i szybko wyszłam z wody. Misia podał mi mój ręcznik i klapki i szybko ponieśliśmy do domku.- Szymon? Skąd wiedziałeś że nie ma nas w domku i przybiegłeś po nas?-spytałam przenikliwie.  
-chciałem pożyczyć od was obcinacz do paznokci. A kiedy nie było odpowiedzi na moje pukanie to zaglądałem przez okno i zauważyłem, że was nie ma. A że sądzę, że jestem waszym przyjacielem, postanowiłem was poszukać i przyprowadzić do domku.  
Kiedy Szymek skończył mówić byliśmy już pod naszym domkiem. Podziękowałyśmy mu kilkukrotnie i pożegnaliśmy się. Ja i Misia poszłyśmy spać lecz nie mogłyśmy zasnąć dopiero około 24 usłyszała jak oddech Misi się wyrównuje, a Misia powoli zasypia. Po dłuższej chwili przepełnionej niespokojnymi myślami i pytaniami dotyczące przyjaźni z Szymonem i Misią oraz brakiem innych przyjaciół, zasnęłam.


	2. UCIECZKA

Oto i kolejny. Ten jest mniej nudny.

A więc zapraszam.

UCIECZKA

Ostatni dzień obozu. Jak co roku jest debilne ognisko, które trwa pół dnia, a i tak nic na nim się nie robi.  
Razem z Misią postanowiłyśmy jednak przyjść, ponieważ miałyśmy szanse na wygranie jednych zawodów, które odbywały się podczas obozu.  
Z ilości punktów które zdobyliśmy wynika, że jesteśmy pierwsze. wszystkie zawody organizowane przez cały miesięczny obóz były głupie, a tylko podchody były do zniesienia i w nich właśnie zdobyliśmy sporo punktów. Miałyśmy my biegać po terenie obozu i szukać zadań. Zadania oczywiście były prymitywne. Jak na przykład: przepłynąć 15 metrów pod wodą, (to zadanie ja zrobiłam, a że przypłynęliśmy 30 metrów to dostałyśmy dodatkowe punkty) inne zadanie polegało na wymienieniu conajmniej 6 gwiazdozbiorów ( to zadanie zrobiła Misia jako, że ciągle wpatrywała się w gwiazdy to jak wymieniała gwiazdozbiory do tego stopnia się zamyśliła, że po kilku minutach sędzia jej przerwał i też dał ekstra punkty). Reszta zadań była tak głupia, że nawet nie będę o nich wspominać. W końcu, kiedy trenerzy się już najedli i zapadł zmrok zostałe ogłoszone wyniki zawodów. Kiedy sędziowie dali nam nagrodę (tabliczkę czekolady hura! :-P) i kazali się nam rozejść Szymon podbiegł do nas i poinformował nas, że nasi rodzice kazali mu zabrać nas na inny obóz (podobno fajny, choć ja w to nie wierze. Bo w jaki sposób obóz letni może być fajny dla nastoletniej dziewczyny.) A na potwierdzenie pokazał nam listy od rodziców. Jedna rzecz nam się nie podobała, że na obu listach i do mnie, i do Misi był tylko podpis naszych mam.  
- Dobra, ale mam tylko jedno pytanie gdzie jest ten obóz.- spytała się dociekliwie Misia.  
- Nad możemy, a dokładniej nad zatoką Gdańską. - odpowiedział po krótkim namyśle Szymon, a po chwili dodał.- wyjeżdżam nocy by uniknąć niespodzianek. I nie bijcie się o rzeczy, wasi rodzice już dostarczyli nowe ubrania na miejsce, więc nie bierzcie swoich toreb.  
-spoksik- odpowiedzieliśmy prawie równocześnie. Plan na pierwszy rzut oka był genialny, ale kiedy doszło do nas że wyjeżdżamy tylko kilka godzin przed planowanym wyjazdem doszło do nas, że wyjazd do tego obozu normalnym wyjazdem.  
Popatrzyłyśmy po sobie i odrazy do nas doszło, że coś jest nie tak. Jednak z drugiej strony oznaczało to,dla mnie kolejne dni spędzone z Misią, co oznaczało bardzo przyjemne chwile. Więc nie myśląc już więcej wróciłyśmy do domku i zaczęłyśmy pakować plecaki z promieniem i kilkoma rzeczami, które mogłyby się nam przydać w długiej podróży. Która jak podejrzewałyśmy będzie trwała dobre 6 godzin.

O 2:30 wiedziałyśmy z Misią gotowe do wyjścia.  
- Jak myślisz -zaczęłam- co to za obóz?  
- Mam nadzieje, że jest lepszy od tego tu... Zadupia.  
- A nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że listy od naszych rodziców byly podpisane tylko przez mamy?  
- Może to jest trochę dziwne, ale co z tego. Ważne, że nie jedziemy autobusem z grają bachorów.  
- Piękna prawda, piękna zaiste. - odpowiedziałam robiąc minę zamykanego poety.  
Chwile jeszcze rozmawialiśmy o tym jak się tam dostaniemy i co to może być za miejsce. Lecz w pewnym monecie rozmowę przerwał nam Szymon, który wbiegł do naszego domku.  
- Biegiem chodźcie!- krzyczał- Tu już nie jest bezpiecznie. Biegiem do auta, wszystko wam tam wyjaśnię.  
- Dobra - odpowiedziałam mu i pobiegłam razem z Misią za nim w kierunku w którym biegł Szymek.  
Po chwili staliśmy przed wielkim Jipem, w którym siedział jakiś mężczyzna. Jak już wsiedliśmy wszyscy to Jim (kierowca, powiedział nam to jak wsiadaliśmy) nacisnąć z całej siły gaz i zręcznie manewrując pomiędzy drzewami wjechał ma szosę i pojechał w kierunku autostrady. Kiedy tylko wjechaliśmy na drogę z obozu dobiegał tył wściekłości na bo Jim powiedział:  
- No to już wiedzą że ich nie ma. - i uśmiechnął się do nas.  
- Czy to oznacza, że zostałyśmy porwane? -spytałam się Szymona.  
- Niezupełnie. Zostałyście wywiezione z obozu bez wiedzy głównego opiekuna. Za to miałem zgodę waszych rodziców. A to jest ważniejsze. A to wszystko jest dla waszego dobra dziewczyny. -wyjaśnił Szymon.  
- W jaki sposób to było dla nas dobre.- spytała się Misia  
- A w taki, że nie zostaliście zjedzone. Zadowolone? -powiedział spokojnie  
Jim.  
- COOOOO!- powiedziałyśmy prawie jednocześnie.  
- Wszystkiego się dowiecie za chwilę. Ale najpierw zjećcie coś.- to mówiąc wyjął dla każdego kanapkę i butelkę soku.  
- No dobra. -zgodziliśmy się, bo wiedziałyśmy, że nie wygramy z dwoma chłopakami, którzy właśnie nas "uratowali".

Po pół godzinie ciszy pełnej napięcia poświęconej jedzeniu części prowiantu Jim zaczął tłumaczyć.  
- Mam nadzieje, że czytaliście coś takiego jak mitologia grecka.- pokiwałyśmy głowami na znak, że kiedyś o tym słyszeliśmy.- A więc ta da, to wszystko to prawda. Zaskoczone? To dobrze. Jest wiele bogów, większość z nich ma dużą ilość dzieci, czyli herosów inaczej półbogów. mają one jednego rodzica śmiertelnego, a drugiego nieśmiertelnego czyli boga. Ja na przykład jestem dzieckiem Hefajstosa i jako jego syn mam duże zdolności w mechanice, że tak powiem. Oprócz herosów i bogów jest też wiele innych stworzeń opisanych w mitologii. Przykładem takiej istoty jest Szymon.  
- Co? Przecież Szymon jest normalnym chłopcem. Czyż nie tak Szymku? -spytałam się go z nadzieją, że to potwierdzi, ale on tylko zaprzeczył i zaczął rozwinąć spodnie.- Szymon przestań nie przy nas!  
- Spoko. Ja nie potrzebuje spodni. Jestem satyrem. - i kiedy zdjął spodnie zauważyłam, że zamiast nug ludzkich ma nogi kozy. I uświadomiłam sobie, że te wszystkie brednie pisane przez greków, były prawda.  
- dobra wierze - powiedziała Misia.- Ale to kim jestem ja i Basia?  
- Wy też jesteście herosami, ale nieokreślonymi. - patrzyłyśmy się na niego pytająco, więc wyjaśnił - Znaczy to, że wasz boski ojciec jeszcze was nie uznał, ale pewnie was uzna kiedy dojedziemy. A i uznanie to znaczy zesłanie jakiegoś znaku przez waszego ojca, dzięki któremu wiemy,że jesteś jego dzieckiem.  
- że co!?-krzyknęłam  
- A, nie ważne. Dowiecie się później.- powiedział Szymon.- Teraz lepiej się połóżcie się. Długa droga przed nami.  
Jak powiedział tak zrobiłyśmy. Chciałyśmy jak najszybciej dojechać na miejsce i dowiedzieć się wszystkiego.


	3. potyczka

PIERWSZA POTYCZKA

Obudził nas głośny, mrożący krew w rzekach ryk.  
- Co się dzieje?- zapytałam Jima, który siedział koło mnie i patrzył w lusterko, jakby czegoś tam szukał.- No odpowiedź mi!  
- Piekielny ogar. Kurde!-krzyknął gdy nasze auto nagle zaczęło zwalniać. - Akumulator się zepsuł. Potrzebuje 5 minut by to naprawić. W tym czasie wy zajmijcie się Ogarem.  
- Dobra, ale co to takiego? -spytałam zdenerwowana.  
- To potwór, który zamierza nas zjeść. Zadowolona.-Powiedział podenerwowany Szymon. - A zresztą i tak zaraz go zobaczysz. I bierzcie miecze, przydadzą się.  
I to mówiąc podał nam dwa lekkie, jak na broń, miecze.  
Jak tylko wziełyśmy je do rąk zza drzew wyskoczył wielki, ale naprawdę wielki pies. Miał może dwa metry wysokości jak stał na czterech łapach. Miał parę czarnych oczów, w których tliły się małe płomyki. Ta wielka bestia była najbardziej przerażająca rzeczą jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. To był chyba pierwszy pies, o którym nie dało się powiedzieć czego typu "so sweet".  
Razem z Misią złapaliśmy mocniej miecze i stanęłyśmy za Szymonem. Szymon zamachnął się maczugą i walną bestię w głowę, lecz ona tylko na chwilę się skuliła z były dając nam czas by, wbiec jej na plecy. Udało się nam! Popatrzyłyśmy się po sobie ze zdziwieniem na twarzy i mocno złapałyśmy się jego/jej futra. (o dziwo było bardzo puszyste i przyjemne). Bestia się ewidentnie zdenerwowała, ponieważ uderzyłam szymona, który poleciał aż do strumyka po drugiej stronie rzeki. Popatrzyłyśmy w kierunku, w którym poleciał Szymek i zobaczyliśmy jego ciało leżące nieruchomo z nogami, a raczej z kopytkami w strumyku. Jestem pewna, ze zemdlał bo wciąż oddychał. W pewnym monecie monecie gdy ogarowi udało się mnie zrzucić, Misia skoczyła i... (Wyglądało to jakby zatrzymała się na chwilę w powietrzu) i już miała wbić swój miecz w łep besti, gdy potwór nagle się poruszył i Misia trafiła go w bark. Ja w tym czasie oddaliłam się powoli do tyłu, gdy nagle poczułam, ze moją mogą wpadła do strumyczka. Kiedy tak stałam w wodzie nagle doszło do mnie co mam zrobić. Podniosłam swój miecz i kiedy bestia próbowała pozbyć się miecza z łapy, ja jakimś cudem odcięłam jej łep. Gdy tylko to zrobiłam usiadłam na ziemi zobaczyłam jak ciało potwora się rozsypuje, a głowa zostaje na ziemi. Po czym widząc jak Misia do mnie podbiegła zemdlała tak samo jak Szymon po uderzeniu ogara.


	4. OLAF

OLAF

Obudziłam się z wielkim bólem gł łam się jakby zaraz miało mi rozsadzić czaszkę. Rozglądnełam się dokoła i spostrzegłam po pokoju, w którym jakimś cudem się znalazłam. (pewnie Misia mnie tu kazała przynieść) Pokój był ogromny. Ściany były pomalowane na biało, a koło ścian stały łóżka. Po korytarzu chodził jakiś chłopak. Był młodszy ode mnie, a kiedy mnie zobaczył uśmiechnął się i wybiegł z sali. Nie wiedziałam kto to ale odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Po chwili przybiegła Misia, Szymek i jakaś dziewczyna. Nieznajoma była podobnego wzrostu co ja i Misia. Miała błąd włosy i niebieskie oczy. Wszyscy było ubrani w fioletowe koszulki z napisem obóz herosów, a pod tym napisem było napisane nieokreślony.  
- Nareszcie się obudziłaś śpioszku. -powiedziała Misia z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Jak się czujesz?  
- Dobrze, tylko głowa mnie boli. Ale gdzie ja jestem.  
- TO jest szpital. Szymon cię tu przyniósł.- odpowiedziała nieznajoma. - A w ogóle jestem Ola, witamy na Obozie Herosów! Wypij to, a przestanie cię boleć głowa.  
- Dzięki. A mogę wyjść już na zewnątrz. Nie lubię szpitali.- powiedziałam.  
- Dobra, ale wypij nektar. Czyli to co jet w tym kubku. Jeśli jesteś herosem to przestanie cię boleć głowa i uleczy cię, ale jeśli jesteś normalnym człowiekiem, w co szczerze wątpię, to cię powoli wypali od środka. - powiedział z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem.  
Ze strachem wzięłam pierwszego łyka. Poczułam się jak w siódmym niebie, napij miał smak początkowo mojego ulubionego dania czyli ciasta, które moją mama robi mi na urodziny o smaku bananowo czekoladowego. A po chwili poczułam smak szejka o smaku banana z kiwi. To były najlepsze sekundy mojego życia.  
- I...- spytała Misia. - Jak smakuje, żyjesz?  
- Tak żyję. A ten nektar jest niebiański! Skąd się go bierze?  
- nic dziwnego, że smakuje niebiańsko. To przecież napij bogów. - powiedział szymon. - a jeśli żyjesz to choć z Misią i Olą one cię oprowadzą. Ja muszę iść do pana D i do Harrego. Do zobaczenia na kolacji.  
Pomachałyśmy mu na pożegnanie i wyszłyśmy że szpitala. Na zewnątrz była przepiękna pogoda  
- Dobra to zaczynajmy. Po prawej jest strzelnica, czyli nic ciekawego dla nas.- powiedziała Ola.  
- Po prawej za to jest kuźnia, a na szczycie tej góry jest wielki dom i jadalnia.-powiedziała Misia  
- ok ale gdzie mnie prowadzicie?- spytałam  
-najpierw do stajni, bo lubisz konie, a potem nad morze.  
- Zajebiście - wrzasnęłam.  
- Najwyraźniej co się tu spodoba- powiedziała Ola.  
- No to proszę bardzo, oto stajnia. Jest tam 20 pegazów i 45 koni.  
- Aż tyle? Mogę pojeździć na pegazie? Proszę.  
- Może raczej nie. Ale jeśli bardzo chcesz to weź tego czarnego lub brązowego. Czarny to błyskawica, a brązowy to andromeda. Oba nie mają jeszcze opiekunów więc może cię posłuchają.- powiedziała Ola.  
- super.- krzyknęłam i śniegiem do stajni. Dziewczyny stały ma zewnątrz i czekały żebym wyjechała. Podeszłam do błyskawicy i popłakałem ja po łbie.  
- Chcesz sobie pojeździć?- spytał chłopak, który wyszedł nagle z ciemności.  
- Matko, przestraszyłeś mnie. I tak chętnie sobie plolatam.- odpowiedziałam.  
- Przepraszam, że cię przestraszyłem. Nazywam się Olaf, syn Hadesa. A ty?- spytał. Jego czarne oczy włosy i wszystko co na sobie miał wskazywało, że może być tylko synem Hadesa, a nikogo innego.  
- jestem Basia. Ale jeszcze nie wiem czyja jestem córką. A tak w ogóle masz lat, ja mam 13.  
- Też. A wracając do koni i pegazów. Polecam najpierw poćwiczyć na koniach. Chyba, że jesteś córką zeusa lub Posejdona. W co wątpię.  
- A może jestem.- to powiedziawszy weszłam na błyskawicę i wyjechałam że stajni. Olaf wszedł na innego. Pegaza też całego czarnego ale z wypalonym owocem granatu na zadzie. - Błagam bądź grzeczny błyskawico.  
"dobrze" . Wydawało mi się lub nie, że błyskawica mi właśnie coś powiedział.  
wygalopowałam że stajni i zatrzymałam się koło Misia.  
- No to lecę, spotkamy się nad morzem. - krzyknęłam do dziewczyn.  
- To do zobaczenia. - pomachała do mnie Misia i razem z Olą pobiegły w kierunku w którym było widać wodę.  
- No dobra, jeśli mnie rozumiesz błyskawico, to wzbij się w powietrze.  
"się robi." Odpowiedział pegaz i wzniósł się w powietrze.  
- SUPER!-krzyknęłam.  
- rzeczywiście jesteś nie złą baśka.- powiedział Olaf, który właśnie do mnie poleciał. - To gdzie lecimy?  
- Nad morze.  
- Choć pokarze co coś.- i to mówiąc poleciał prosto w górę. A ja za nim.- popatrz się w dół. Widzisz? Nasz obóz jest wielka wyspa koło helu. Normalni ludzie nigdy jej nie odkryją, bo nie potrafią jej zobaczyć.  
- Super. Wiesz co Olaf, jest bardzo fajny. Myślałam, że syn Hadesa będzie bardziej, no wiesz skryty.  
- Normalnie jestem. Ale w tobie coś jest, że postanowiłem się zaprzyjaźnić. Ale lepiej już leć. Ja muszę już lecieć. Jak będziesz chciała się że mną spotkać to poleć w chmury i mnie zawołaj, ja cię znajdę.- i po tych słowach nie dając mi czasu na odpowiedź poleciał w przeciwnym kierunku niż lecieliśmy.  
"Amory, coś z tego morze być."  
-oj cicho. On jest tylko przyjacielem.  
"na razie."  
- ani słowa więcej, a teraz lecimy na plaże. - i po tych słowach pokierowałam pioruna w kierunku plaży.


End file.
